


Beseme

by RatKiller



Category: Originales - Fandom
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKiller/pseuds/RatKiller
Summary: El líder de las empresas “Mazawa” no quiere a una mujer como secretaria, asi que disemina entre sus contactos que anda en busca de un secretario. Y de entre todos sus candidatos, el menos apto de todos ellos, es elegido a prueba luego de que le dijera una verdad que hasta ahora, nadie se lo decía de frente, excepto una persona.Takato, su nuevo secretario, es una persona demasiado tímida y antisocial, tuvo la intención de no tener que cruzarlo nuca más en su vida cuando la ira se manifestó fuera de su cuerpo e inesperadamente, consiguió el trabajo. En torno a su jefe hay demasiados rumores, como el de que, esconde algo bajo su escritorio, sin embargo…El tiempo le sabrá mostrar que a simple vista es duro y frio, pero en realidad solo mantenía su semilla de otoño caliente,  protegida a la espera de la primavera y por primera vez en su vida, sabrá quererse a sí mismo y dejar de lado su falta de carácter, de la mano de su segundo pero verdadero primer Béseme.





	Beseme

Capitulo 1: A Prueba.

INS. MAZAWA'S

Agosto, 2013.

Aunque, aun no podía dejar de sentirse temeroso. Sentando en su lugar vio como uno a uno los postulantes entraban dentro de unas lejanas puertas dobles.

No llevaba la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que un joven de cabello castaño; y ojos de igual color y pequeños, tanto como brillantes, habia ido y venido, que en un fugaz segundo ya no tenía su impecable saco puesto.

Acorde los candidatos fueron retirándose, acompañados de dos corpulentos hombres con la leyenda "Sekyuriti", los sillones de la sala de espera se vaciaron y el de ojos pequeños ya le estaba guiando hacia las puertas hermanas. Retrocedió un paso antes de abrirlas e indicarle con un ademan de su mano que ingresara al despacho, del líder de la empresas de correo número uno en Japón; Mazawa`s.

Las cosas sucedieron un paso detrás del otro. La incapacidad mostrada para expresar con palabras fluidas su meta para el trabajo y sobre que pensaba acerca de las empresas y en que se basaba su experiencia. Hizo enojar sin mucho esfuerzo a su futuro jefe.

Un hombre que le llevaba veinte años en edad y permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Apretando entre sus manos una valija de cuero marrón, sus ojos miraban hacia todos los lugares, buscado una revelación que diera paso a un idea para salir del pozo que el mismo cavo, una vez más su capacidad fue nula y la tardía respuesta a las preguntas que caían pesadamente sobre su cerebro más aquella mirada fiera, hicieron erupción como un volcán en su auge.

— ¡Genda!—vocifero de pronto, ocasionando que diera un salto a la realidad y del lugar donde estaba parado como si fuera una estatua.

Le vio levantar su dedo índice, largo y masculino de un intercomunicador y mientras juntaba sus manos entre sí, aquellos cafés y penetrantes ojos decidieron asesinarlo.

Definitivamente quería que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo, le incomodaba su austera mirada y parecía un lobo hambriento a punto de lanzarse sobre el para liquidarle o seguramente ya habría muerto entre sus zarpas, pretendiendo entonces que sufra una nueva muerte, que su espíritu fuera el siguiente. Si realmente estos podían morir.

¿Podían…?

El llamado Genda no demoro mucho tiempo en hacer acto de presencia, el mismo joven de ojos pequeños que le abrió la puerta a su tumba. Y mientras jugaba con sus dedos tal niño, se posó a su lado.

—Mazawa-sama—dijo, seguido de una reverencia. ¿Fue su impresión o estaba más o tan asustado como el?— ¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto tras levantar la cabeza, su cabello castaño peinado hacia los lados se quedó en su lugar.

— ¿¡Quién es este escuálido!?

¡Oh si, definitivamente agonizaba! Tenía solo unos cuantos minutos de vida.

Sin embargo ¿Qué esperaba? Cuando difundiera que no quería una secretaria, sino un secretario. Encontrarse a alguien de su misma calaña, igual a sí mismo en todo sentido, alguien como; Mazawa Itachi.

El flamante… o como supo de boca de los postulantes ya descartados, el "Viejo amargado" y líder de la empresa. Un hombre de cuarenta años; con el cabello negro peinado meticulosamente hacia atrás, de unos pocos mechones blancos rebeldes que caían en su enarcado rostro, más una fina barba que nacía en la parte superior de su boca y terminaba en su barbilla.

Y aquellos ojos penetrantes de color café con una particular tonalidad carmín oscura. Que le incomodaban en todo sentido imaginable e inimaginable.

Más importante ¿En qué momento le habia vislumbrado con tanto detalle?

¿Quién era el?—Uboshita Takato—el intento de Genda por hacer la presentación no fue exitosa. Del escuálido y pálido chico. De contextura pequeña, que apenas sobrepasaba el metro sesenta. De un desordenado cabello rubio que cubrían sus ojos verdes tras un viejo modelo de gafas rotas en el centro.

—A veces resultas gracioso Genda, el punto principal por el cual no considere despedirte. Salta en una pata por ser el afamado bufón de la empresa. —Estipulo adornado de una sonrisa burlona, su voz retumbo un rato en su ser. Ni su padre tenía semejante y autoritario tono. Ni mucho menos, tanta altura y porte, que pudo ver cuando se puso de pie y cogió el teléfono de su escritorio. —Llamare a seguridad.

Takato trago duro. Debía hacerse de valor y hablar, exponerse. De nada le serviría callarse. —D-Disculpe Itachi-sama—Itachi volteo a mirarlo con severidad, el teléfono se balanceaba sobre su mano derecha.

—Tsk… ¡Acaso te di permiso para llamarme con tanta familiaridad, para ti soy Mazawa-sama!—Rápidamente marco un número. — ¡Genda, trata de no jugarme bromas con pobres tontos que encuentras por ahí y ponte serio para elegir al candidato de prueba para mi secretario!

Por primera vez en su existencia, Takato no lloro como lo haría en un aprieto, en cambio una llama exaltada se prendió en su interior. Una llamarada que permanecía apagada y necesitaba para flamear de la persona correcta que iniciara el foco de ignición.

Alzo su cabeza decidido y fue su turno de comenzar a vocear con autoridad: — ¡Es completamente cierto eso que dicen de "Usted", un cínico "viejo amargado"!—resoplo furioso y satisfecho. Apretó los puños y con el cuerpo enteramente rígido se giró dándole la espalda, camino hacia la puerta.

Se iría y mandaría todo al diablo. Pero no alcanzo a tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando una mano, que le pareció en ese momento exageradamente grande, le detuvo del hombro.

Genda palideció. —N-No le haga nada Mazawa-sama, pronto llegara seguridad y se encargaran de escoltarlo fuera del edificio.

—Ve y siéntate—ordeno en cambio Mazawa a Takato. Dejándole pasmado. —Si aún quieres el puesto—comenzó, su voz era ligera—de secretario. —Finalizo.

Le veía quieto en su lugar, parpadeando por el asombro y, como antes, su demora en dar una respuesta ocasiono que se enfadara y por sí mismo le lanzara a un sofá cercano. Luego cancelo su pedido de seguridad, dándole el pie para que abriera la boca y hablara.

—N-No entiendo…—fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Tienes agallas para gritarme lo que todos dicen a mis espaldas!—se sentó en su silla, cogiendo de un cajón un puro. —Más que suficiente como argumento para considerarte y contratarte a prueba. —Takato temblaba por los nervios y paulatinamente, su cara se enrojeció. —Considérate afortunado y si eres capaz de mantener mi ritmo de trabajo… firmaras un contrato como trabajador oficial, lo que quiere decir que estarás aquí en forma definitiva.

—Estoy seguro que hará su vida miserable, no debí traerlo en primer lugar, desde temprano se notaba que era el menos hábil de todos—Genda también estaba apoderado por los nervios y mientras divaga en sus pensamientos se lamentaba.

—En cuanto a ti Genda, entrégale mis agendas y muéstrale su lugar de trabajo. —Su puro ya se encontraba encendido.

—Como usted diga Mazawa-sama—Takato fue tomado del brazo por Genda, obligado a hacer una reverencia para el viejo que insulto; aunque habia sido producto de un extraño impulso que le domino, pretendiendo que no tuviera que volver a verlo.

— ¡Mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí, no lo olvides!—Genda paro en seco, la puerta estaba ya abierta— ¡Ahora lárguense!—dando su última orden, se dio la vuelta en su silla mostrándoles el respaldo.

Takato salió disparado como un rayo al tiempo que su nuevo compañero de trabajo cerró la puerta… dejándolos por el momento a salvo.

A pocos metros de la puerta se ubicaban dos escritorios que se enfrentaban entre si y fue allí donde fue guiado por el castaño. Se colocó detrás del propio donde había una portátil, lapicero, varias carpetas y un portafolio, con el saco que se habia quitado anteriormente sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Le vio abrir un par de cajones y comenzar a sacar unas cuantas y gordas agendas, a excepción de la última que parecía más bien reciente.

—Tu escritorio será el vacío, aunque es obvio y como estas a prueba tratare de hacerte compañía el mayor tiempo posible. Seré tu vecino de enfrente y si hay algo que no comprendes de la agenda, te ayudare. A veces puede ser muy complicado Mazawa-sama, pero si tus sesos no terminan esparcidos en la alfombra de su despacho el primer dia, te doy por sentado que lograras mantener su ritmo, estarás a la altura de lo que busca en una secretaria en tu caso un secretario. —Genda tomo una bocanada de aire.

—G-Gracias… aunque me resulta desagradable lo de los sesos—confeso. El aturdimiento de su jefe se iba eliminando de a poco.

—Sí, tienes razón—sonrió. —Admito que fue estúpido, pero realmente tienes agallas para decirle lo que le has dicho; digamos que tus sesos estarán a salvo por ahora y supongo que querrás saber lo que todos, adelante pregunta.

—Um… ¿Por qué un secretario?

— ¡Justo al blanco! Mazawa-sama no parece estar muy de acuerdo con el lado femenino y según su opinión, todas sus secretarias hasta el momento lo único que sabían eran arreglarse tiempo completo, me temo estar a favor… mencionando que la minoría no era culpable de dichas acusaciones. Tiene demasiados contactos asi que no tuvo más que ordenarme hacer unas llamadas, algunas citas en su nombre y difundir que solo aceptaría caballeros como asistentes.

Takato se preguntaba cuál era entonces, el trabajo real de Genda.

—Y como observaras fuiste el único que no fue arrastrado por los musculosos hombres de Seguridad y seguramente ronda en tu mente que hago yo aquí. Veras… por algo que sucedió hace dos años quede en deuda con Mazawa-sama—su aura deprimente no se hizo esperar—y no puedes quedar en deuda con él, asi que aquí me ves… haciendo encomiendas de un simple cadete, no es mi fuerte ser secretario asi que trata de no usarme para ello.

Apilo un par de carpetas y se las entrego en mano.

—En cuanto a la verdadera razón de querer un secretario, más que agarrárselas con las mujeres, oí que la verdadera razón se encuentra bajo su escritorio… pasa un favorable mes aquí y puede que nuestro jefe te lo revele—le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Bajo su escritorio?—su piel se habia vuelto más pálida de lo que ya era y la cabeza le daba vueltas, analizando todo lo que sin descansos, Genda le informo. — ¡Tal vez un muerto!—se le ocurrió de repente. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Lo que ocultaba.

—Oye, ni en más disparatadas conjeturas se me hubiera ocurrido. Pero si fuera un muerto no tendría sentido, habría un olor nauseabundo y estaría la policía plantada en el edificio. Pues, aun no me he presentado, yo soy Genda Kano y cuidare de ti—seguido de ello, coloco encima de las carpetas las agendas. —La de arriba es reciente, será la más importante que debas aprender esta noche. Y antes de que lo olvide—prendió una tarjeta al bolsillo de su saco, que era de un opaco gris—podrás entrar y salir sin problemas con esta credencial ¡Ganbare Takato-kun!

________________________________________

 

Takato venia de una familia de clase media e indeciso sobre qué rumbo tomaría su vida laboral, decidió seguir los pasos de su Madre que era secretaria.

Nunca antes habia tenido en claro lo que realmente quería y con el pasar del tiempo fue lo que volvió su meta. Llego incluso a deprimirse, porque pensaba que nadie querría un secretario y si una secretaria; de esas que se pasearan con una falda corta, frente a su jefe, mostrando sus piernas.

Y desde hacía unos meses y con ayuda de sus padres, hasta que pudiera mantenerse, alquilaba un pequeño y acogedor departamento en Tokio a dos horas de las empresas Mazawa`s.

Sin embargo para sus Padres que vivían en el interior de la ciudad, él estaba completamente solo en su departamento. Cierto era que desde que se habia mudado convivía con su novio; Ekiguchi Fuyuki.

Un joven dos años menor, al que habia conocido en su último año en la secundaria superior. Era triste que le engañara en su propia cara y que cediera a sus excusas, las cuales según Fuyuki declaraban a Takato como culpable ya que se negaba a tener relaciones. Y la escena se repetía cada día, antes y después de llegar de buscar trabajo.  
Sabía que al abrir la puerta no sería recibido con un beso o un abrazo, lo que retrasaría el comunicarle que seguramente y habiendo tal vez pasado la prueba en un mes, sería el secretario oficial del líder de "Mazawa`s"

Tomo aire y coloco la llave en la cerradura, sonrió cuando a sus oídos no llegaron los sonoros gemidos de un extraño que gozaba bajo el cuerpo de su novio todas las noches. Lo cual le pareció extraño.

Podría soportar que le engañara solo para satisfacerse y no obligarlo, en su falta de carácter aceptaría que sucediera fuera de la casa que ambos compartían, otra cosa era que sucediera allí.

— ¡Fuyuki!—llamo, acabando de colocar su valija en el perchero y dejando sobre una mesa las carpetas y agendas. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que se apuró en encenderlas. — ¡Estoy en casa!—camino unos pasos, la cocina estaba cerca, Fuyuki no se encontraba allí y a decir verdad, temía ir directo a la habitación. Por lo que se animó luego de ver el baño.

Finalmente al llegar a la habitación, abrió despacio, con deje de esperanza y suponiendo que si estaba dormido, el más mínimo ruido le despertaría, fue entonces que abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y luego, frunció el ceño desvalido.

Fuyuki dormía abrazado a otro hombre. En la cama de ambos y yacían desnudos. — ¡F-Fuyuki!—el pecho se le oprimió.

Al momento de iluminar el lugar, el extraño que abrazaba su novio se despertó, murmurando que apagara las luces, inmediatamente después y asombrado enfoco su vista hacia él. Sacudió a Fuyuki que algo molesto se despertó para ver al rubio parado en la puerta, dolido y con el rostro ensombrecido, los labios temblorosos y una lagrima que bajo hasta perderse dentro de su camisa.

—T-Takato… ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

— ¡Tú me preguntas eso, yo debería preguntarte que hace el aquí, yo soporto que me engañes pero te he dicho que lo hagas fuera de aquí muchas veces y siempre faltas a tus palabras!—como anteriormente en la empresa, la llama apagada en su interior estuvo punto de encenderse, simplemente la apaciguo con lo primero que cruzo en su mente. Correr y encerrarse en el baño.

Fuyuki le ordeno a su amante que se fuera luego de ir detrás suyo, rogándole que abriera la puerta, golpeando en última instancia con sus puños y nada funcionaba, ni mucho menos cuando el último recurso fue dar patadas.

—Vete y déjame solo—escucho al cabo de un rato con una congestionada voz—necesito pensar.

—Vamos Takato, mi amor abre la puerta—a estas alturas su tono dulce de voz, Takato sabía, era un engaño pero eso no impidió que cediera y quitara el pestillo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió del cuarto de baño.

—Tus sabes que esto tiene una solución y es que te dejes llevar—le sonrió con coquetería—tú tienes la culpa ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrado que estoy? Lo mío con ellos es sexo sin amor ¿Entiendes?—Takato no dijo nada y se dejó hacer, siendo tomado de la mano y llevado al cuarto.

Lo sentó en la cama y prosiguió a su mismo discurso de siempre—déjate llevar y todo terminara pronto—se arrodillo frente a él y al mismo tiempo que le quito sus lentes, cogió su rostro y le dio un beso.

—Si… nosotros hacemos esto tú ya no… ¿Lo harás con nadie más?

—Es una promesa.

— ¿Promesa? ¿Cuántas veces has dicho lo mismo?

—Hoy es una ocasión diferente, cumpliré de una vez y para siempre. —Sin pedirle permiso y automáticamente, sus manos fueron a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos poco a poco.

Experiencias pasadas le hicieron por esta vez, no volver a confiar en sus mentiras.

-D-Detente ...

—No tengas miedo…

—N-No tengo miedo, detente…—respiro profundo y cogió fuerzas de algún lugar, para tomar y apartar sus manos. — ¡He dicho que te… detengas! ¿¡Es más importante tu frustración que el amor que decías tener por mí!?

— ¿Qué hay con esa actitud? Vamos, no tienes que resistirte, todo irá bien—Fuyuki exasperado y sin tener ganas de volver atrás como ya estaba habituado, se puso de pie y lo recostó en la cama, aprisionándolo contra esta con su cuerpo.

Takato se removía inquieto y sin oportunidad de escapar, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando la lengua de Fuyuki delineo su cuello y a diferencia de veces anteriores le pareció desagradable.

Obteniendo una oportunidad para apartarlo, sus muñecas fueron doblegadas, sus labios forzados a un beso, su boca a la intromisión de una lengua que cada vez le pareció más asquerosa.

—P-Por favor no sigas Fuyuki… ah…—Fuyuki sonrió. Takato en cambio hubiera querido taparse la boca y que aquel sonido no saliera, habia sido involuntario y no estaba ligado a lo que sentía su corazón en aquel momento.

—Si lo estas disfrutando tanto, como quieres que me detenga e incluso observa—ambos miraron en dirección a la erección del menor. Takato completamente aterrado por lo que seguiría después hizo buen huso de su nueva oportunidad y sin pensárselo dos veces, su rodilla fue a dar a la propia entrepierna de su novio. Lo que le llevo a retroceder y retorcerse de dolor.

—L-Lo siento, yo no quise… tu ibas a…. tú no eres asi y yo simplemente…

— ¡Cállate!—frunció los labios, adolorido, rechazando la ayuda que Takato quiso darle y dificultosamente se vistió. Su rubio novio que decía amar lo miraba desde la cama a la expectativa cuando no se le ocurrió mayor crueldad que estamparle en la cara su puño. Lo último que escucho fue el portazo que dio al irse del departamento.

Sus manos temblorosas tocaron el lugar que estaba hinchado, le dolía terriblemente el pómulo y no podía hacer más que llorar, ni siquiera le importaba ponerse hielo, atenderse.

Deseaba descargarse, asi se viera miserable. Con la respiración agitada revoleo todo cuanto se entrometiera en su camino al baño, donde finalmente se arrodillo frente al retrete para vomitar… era tiempo de pensar que le deparaba su vida a partir de ahora, como el secretario a prueba de Mazawa Itachi.

________________________________________

— ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?—la mañana siguiente, Genda no habia demorado mucho tiempo en tomarlo de su mentón para detenerse a observar su notorio moretón. Sus planes de sentarse en su escritorio y evitar el tema habían sido alterados. — ¡Apuesto que quisieron robarte, hay un cierto grupo de la zona que suelen hacer eso cuando ven personajes nuevos! ¡Los asaltan a modo de bienvenida y golpean asi no te resistas!

—No fue un robo. —Contesto en un hilo de voz.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Mientras sacaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su escritorio, tuvo la sensación de que aún estaba en la secundaria y en cualquier instante el maestro feo y gruñón aparecería mordiendo.

Fue entonces que Mazawa se hizo presente al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, junto al escritorio de Genda. Podría parecerle gruñón, porque asi se leía su humor esa mañana… pero si lo analizaba con cautela, no era para nada feo, pensamiento que le hizo sonrojarse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Genda lo tomo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie y tenía su mano, firmemente apoyada sobre la mitad de su espalda, irguiéndolo hacia abajo para hacer la reverencia habitual.

—Buenos Dias Mazawa-sama—dijeron al mismo tiempo, algo interior y bien acertado le dijo a Takato que no esperara un saludo.

Vieron sus zapatos negros lustrados caminar frente a ambos y al recuperar una postura derecha, las puertas dobles acabaron de cerrarse.

—No lo olvides, siempre debes…—pero el de ojos chicos no pudo continuar, Takato apenas terminaba de sentarse que el intercomunicador de su escritorio se encendió. Mazawa le ordenaba presentarse ¡Ya! En su despacho.

—E-Enseguida—contesto, levantándose como si se tratara de un soldado, Genda dio una risita y luego le vio perderse dentro.

Lo primero que vislumbro en el interior fue a su temible jefe, dándole a ver el respaldo de su silla y habiéndose dado cuenta de su presencia giro. Mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa que se borró.

¿Qué habia echo mal?

Sería su silencio o haberle dado un dubitativo "Enseguida", lo que provoco que se levantara de su silla y caminara hacia él. Incomodándolo con la cercanía a tal punto de inclinarse hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio.

Iba a caer, besar el suelo a no ser por un rápido reflejo de Mazawa que lo jalo de su brazo apretándolo para no soltarlo y ocasionando que chocara contra su pecho… era duro y no evito apoyar sus pequeñas y débiles manos sobre él. En cambio, el mayor lo cogió del mentón haciéndole la cara a un lado, fijando su atención en la fea marca que le habia dejado el puñetazo.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?—el rubio y revoltoso fleco que estaba sobre sus ojos les impedían que se dieran una mirada directa. Como si hubiera de por medio una cortina.

Itachi tomo cartas en el asunto y aparto todo el cabello que pudo llevándose un shock… Takato era hermoso y aquellos verdes ojos sin los cristales que le cubrían seguramente le devolverían una mirada más intensa y sincera. ¿Qué habia pasado con el escuálido, para que no solo le adornara un feo golpe, sino un vivo rojo en sus ojos? Producto de haber llorado la noche entera.

—Un robo, me robaron al salir ayer de aquí. —Se excusó el blondo, apartando su rostro del agarre, ocultando sus ojos al mundo de nuevo. Y aparentemente convencido, Mazawa regreso a su lugar.

—Iremos a lo nuestro. Comenzare dándote las indicaciones de mi dia. 

Entrelazo sus manos entre sí, aun no dejaba de observarlo. Takato abrió la agenda más nueva que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco y empuño un bolígrafo. 

—Aunque sea tu primer dia no te perdonare que pierdas tiempo con ese tipo de cosas, de todos modos continuemos porque comienzas a hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo.

Regreso a su estado original, dándole la espalda y todo lo que fue diciéndole caía como piedras—cancela la cena del diez y pásala para el quince, mueve lo del quince para hoy, lo de hoy para pasado mañana y lo de pasado mañana para el diez del mes que viene…

Sonrió de medio lado. —Reordena los archivos de la unidad número ocho del cuarto de archivos, no te muevas de tu escritorio hasta las diez y ni siquiera se te ocurra ir al lavado, llegaran llamados importantes que desviaras sin preguntar si puedo contestarlos—volvió a verlo frente a frente. —Por ultimo ¡Muévete! Tienes mucho por hacer y te dare dos horas libres si sigues todo al pie de la letra. Retírate.

—Sí, Mazawa-sama. —Se apresuró y sin inmutarse para alcanzar la puerta.

—Oh… dile a Genda que entre después de que salgas.

Lo miro fugazmente antes de abandonar la oficina y encontrarse libre de recuperar la calma. Apoyado contra la puerta respiro con paz, pero cada segundo fue clave por lo que se sentó en su propio escritorio, diciéndole a Genda que era solicitado.

Este pareció haberlo adivinado porque cuando quiso mirarlo ya habia traspasado las puertas hermanas. Tomo en cuenta que milagrosamente cada orden se grabó en su cabeza y mientras se ponía en pos de acatarlas, Genda no estaba del todo seguro a solas con su jefe.

Sabía que nada bueno recibiría como orden, sorprendentemente la primer pregunta que esperaba fue cambiada por una inesperada.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo que realmente, provoco ese feo moretón en su rostro?—le asalto sin andarse con rodeos. Sin ser nueva ese tipo de actitud, consiguió sorprenderlo.

—Eh… ¿Cómo dice?—parpadeo varias veces. Desde cuando se interesaba por los asuntos de sus empleados. —Es extraño que haga ese tipo de preguntas, usualmente no pretende saber sobre mi vida, que hago fuera de la empresa. No tendré más que responderle o se enfadara. —Aclaro su garganta, debía hablar antes de que lo hiciera Mazawa—yo le pregunte que le sucedió a pesar de verse bastante obvio…

—Un golpe—dijo con una mueca, si seguía diciendo más cosas obvias, más cerca estaba de tener una tumba.

—Como vera, supuse que fue provocado por cierta pandilla de la zona y que naturalmente usted sabe…

—Habitúan hacer aquel "tipo" de bienvenida. Algo que tengas en mente y que yo no sepa. —Genda trago grueso, podía ver que comenzaba a cavar un pozo.

—Pues bien, Takato-kun dijo que "No fue un robo"—evito suspirar.

—Con que "No fue un robo". —Se cruzó de brazos pensativo—me ha dicho que fue un robo ¿Puede que nos haya mentido? —Frunció el ceño, Genda sabía que se vendría a continuación. —Contacta a Baba y cítalo en el lugar de costumbre, pídele de lo costumbre. Supongo que sabrá hacer mucho con que le entregues el currículum de ese niño…

—Asi se hará Mazawa-sama.

—Y ni se te ocurra prestarle ayuda o serás el más perjudicado. ¿Lo captas?

Asintió. —Cómo puede pensar que haría algo asi, es…. a prueba, pero al fin y al cabo, su secretario. Tiene que tener la capacidad para manejar las cosas por su cuenta.

— ¿¡Has terminado con tu parloteo matutino!? ¡Qué esperas para irte y hacer lo que te he dicho, quiero saberlo todo o si considerare despedirte!—Hizo una reverencia, marchando incluso más rápido que Takato.

Paso frente al rubio que estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestarle atención y Genda estaba tan atemorizado como para ser cortes y despedirse.

De acuerdo las horas fueron transcurriendo, Genda no habia aparecido. Llego incluso a pensar que ahora descansaba en paz bajo el escritorio de Mazawa algo completamente sin fundamentos, pues estaba seguro y a pesar de encontrarse ocupado en aquel momento, de haberlo visto bajar por el ascensor. Fue cuando dieron las diez y que se terminó su tiempo de estar sentado sin siquiera atreverse a levantarse, que decidió organizar los archivos de la sección ocho del cuarto de archivos.

Un lugar que se encontraba después del lavado y la escalera de emergencia. Cuarto que estaba hasta arriba de estante llenos de cajas, algunas selladas, otras abiertas y desorganizadas.

Hasta que su viejo reloj de muñeca no llego a la hora del almuerzo, no se percató que el trabajo habia sido más duro de lo que suponía. Muchas de las hojas de las carpetas archivadas habia que hacerles copias por el estado y otras, tenían fecha de por lo menos nueve años ¿Qué tendrían de importante? Se lo habia contestado una parte que decía ser el presupuesto.

Completamente agotado volvió a su escritorio, feliz de dejarlo todo en orden y de haber desempolvado un par de cajas y estantes como extra. Pero no acababa de sentarse cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Para su sorpresa Mazawa venía en compañía de un apuesto caballero, se preguntó en que momento habia salido y se contestó a sí mismo, era claro que fue durante la organización de los archivos.

Seguro de no ser regañado los vio muy animados ingresar dentro de la oficina. Los segundos se hicieron lentos, una curiosidad repentina, tanto como lo habia sido su osada y nueva actitud el dia de ayer, actitud que le hizo ser elegido como candidato a prueba de secretario, se apodero de su ser.

Qué pasaría si sabía su secreto, algo le decía que tenía que ver con el sujeto que le acompaña. Si, la clave para saber que ocultaba Mazawa bajo su escritorio giraba en torno al apuesto hombre que no tenía cita. De tenerla hubiera subido por su cuenta y, parado frente a su escritorio le hubiera dicho que tendría una cita.

¿Entonces porque no sucedió asi? ¿Y si en verdad eran amigos?

Por la actitud despectiva que mostraba no imaginaba al valiente que se atreviera a llamarse y llamar su amigo.

La curiosidad mato al gato, él era el gato ya muerto pero asi fuera despedido, tomaría el valor y atrevimiento suficiente para espiar la situación dentro.

Dudo algunas veces el levantarse de su silla. Volvió a sentarse asustado, cualquier ruido le pareció que sería su jefe enganchándolo infraganti y otras veces, mientras, se acercaba a las puertas hermanas se decía—Sabrás su secreto, no te preocupes—y se repetía—sabrás su secreto, no te preocupes.

Ni siquiera respiro, su mano estaba sobre la perilla de bronce, giro lentamente y empujo de la misma manera una de las puertas.

Asomado por una estrecha abertura de la puerta entreabierta, presto atención a todo lo que oía, porque para ver necesitaba seguir empujando la puerta y eso conllevaría ser descubierto.

Lo primero que llego a sus oídos fue un gemido provocado por una tenue voz, jadeos, un suspiro y nuevamente un gemido que iba volviéndose ahogado y repetitivo. Tras una larga y temerosa espera, empujo solo un poco más la puerta, habia visto a Mazawa sentado en su silla relajado y luego, escucho su voz que sobresalió de aquellos gemidos.

—Solo un poco más…—anuncio. Takato no supo porque se puso de todos los colores y fue tal el susto de escuchar aquella ronca voz, tan íntima, que no evito cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Aun con esas evidencias no podía ser capaz de comprender que sucedía dentro.

¿Y porque no estaba allí el sujeto sin cita?

Podría acaso esfumarse, surgiendo otra duda en su cabeza…pensó que el único lugar donde podría estar era bajo su escritorio.

¿Haciendo qué?

Se sentó en su silla, recordando la manera en que habia cerrado la puerta. Tenía miedo de ser descubierto, la excusa del viento era poco fiable frente a alguien tan astuto como Mazawa y ahora que sería despedido de su prueba, no podría quedarse con saber el secreto del que llamo "Viejo amargado".

Al poco tiempo el extraño salió acomodándose la ropa, huir fue una opción y estuvo a punto de hacerlo al ponerse de pie y meterse con el apuesto caballero dentro del elevador… la mano "Gigante" no se lo permitió.

—No sé qué has visto o escuchado… te advierto que estas en problemas.

Continuara…


End file.
